You Wanna Come to my Basement
by notashamedtobe
Summary: One-shot featuring Damon and Pam from All Eric's Eve.


Eric looked at me critically for the briefest of moments before taking my advice about removing Miss Stackhouse from the room. He knows that what is to come next will be more than her eyes need to bear witness to. I admit to being more than pleasantly surprised by how she's managed to keep it together for our little chat with Andre. Yes, she had that one outburst, but Eric quickly put an end to that. Plus, she really has an amazing rack. Though, judging from the look of Eric, she is his and his alone. Pity.

Andre's sniveling and whining get my attention again. I shake my head at Pam who has picked up my gloves to pull on his silver bindings. Oh, isn't she just a peach? The pathetic young vampire is blubbering. Really? Is it so hard to ask for a little dignity? He knows the games his Mistress has played would only come back to haunt him.

"I have told you all I know! Release me!" I shrug my shoulders and wink at Pamela, whose rack isn't anything to laugh at, especially in the black corset she has on. I do love what one can do with latex nowadays. I let my fangs click down as I imagine licking blood off of them as I fuck her. I'm hard and she sees it. She just smiles at me coyly before stepping back to take off my gloves.

I crouch before him, taking his chin in one of my hands. I search his eyes which show me what I love to see, fear. I smile at him before speaking. "Andre, that is a lie. The dread in your eyes has nothing to do with meeting your True Death, but from trying to keep something from me. I do not like that. At all."

I rise and share another rather intense eye fucking with Pam. Her nipples are hard through the material of her bodice, teasing me. I know she cannot possibly have undergarments on underneath her outfit. Only thin swatches of material stand between me and her body. Her fangs are out and she snakes her tongue around the left one.

I mutter, "Oh fuck this shit." I am before her instantly, pulling her close. Her mouth is open, ready for my kiss. I just lick her fangs, up and down, sneaking my tongue around them, careful not to prick it. She moans and yanks me even closer to feel my very evident arousal. I pull back, cursing my height. "Baby, you're going to have to take those heels off so I can grind my cock against you. You're making me quite aware of my vertical handicap, ya know?"

She just laughs and rolls her eyes. She shucks them off, but moves back so I can deal with the mundane task that is Andre. I nod my head before snapping his head to the side to sink my fangs into his newly healed throat. I let his blood go down my throat for a few moments before stepping back. I sit in an empty chair, letting his thoughts and history get sorted in my mind. I lean back, eyes closed, shifting through it all.

_She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. All that red hair. Like an angel._

_Drinking from another bloodbag as I ride him__, s__inking my cock even deeper inside him as Sophie-Anne watches, playing with herself. I have never had a man before__,__ but she insisted. I will do whatever she wishes. I am hers._

_Fucking blond bimbo has taken my Queen from me. She hardly ever touches me now that she has that backwater__-__town hick in her bed. She's not even that cute. I hate the smugness in Hadley's eyes._

_"I do not want to fuck her." I say the words with such venom, Sophie-Anne just giggles._

_Her voice is teasing, "You will. You will fuck her and drink from her." She moves towards me with that look in her eyes that I have missed and have not seen in quite some time. "And I'll watch as I fuck myself with our favorite toy. You'll like that, won't you Andre? You can fuck her __roughly__, punishing her for stealing my affections."_

_She's rubbing my cock. I am hard, already seeping. I nod, "Only if I can fuck you after."_

_She laughs, her magical laugh. "Of course__, y__ou are my first love, Andre. Do not forget that. I crave the saltiness of your cum after you explode in my mouth." She leans closer, still rubbing me through my pants, "Fuck her so hard, she bleeds. I'll feed from her as you fuck me from behind."_

_We exit Hadley's room. My Queen is rosy with blood and __from __fucking. I escort __her __back to her resting chambers __and __pause at her door __to ask, __"What if there is some truth to what your human says? What if this is what we've been waiting for? The chance to gain an advantage. We can send Bill to check her out."_

_She seems to consider what I have said __when she replies__, "Do you think it to even be possible?" I nod and move to leave. She grabs my hand and motions for me to join her in her resting chambers._

_I awaken to her mouth engulfing me. She releases my cock to speak, "Send Bill, but I want to make a game out of this. I do get bored so very easily. Tell him to court her. If what Hadley has said is true, then I want her enthralled with Bill. He should give her some of his blood to tie her to him. Hell, he can fuck her if he wants. If she is a telepath, then I will blood-bond myself to her."_

_She's screaming bloody murder__, t__hrowing pictures __and __vases, anything she can get her hands on. Another vampire called to gossip and mentioned she's heard about Sophie-Anne's financial woes._

_When s__he finally calms down, __she demands, __"Call Bill."_

_Bill kneels before his Queen. "Your __M__ajesty."_

_She says nothing for a moment, turning the vial of her blood over and over in her hands. "The Mayor of New Orleans is arriving shortly. He will be sampling some of my blood, along with Andre's and yours."_

_Bill looks shocked__, __but says nothing. He bled for the Mayor before__,__ as well as allowing the Mayor's wife to blow him. Bill gives Sophie-Anne a respectful nod. Sophie-Anne continues, "He is bringing the Governor with him. Seems the Governor has had V before__,__ but from a 400 year old vampire. __Apparently __the bloodbags enjoy the variety of blood__, l__ikening it to wine__, t__he older the better. Do you understand what I am saying__, __William?"_

_He rises and pulls a flash drive from the inside pocket of his suit jacket to offer to her. "These are some of my findings, Your Highness. As you are already aware, Godric and Eric are the oldest vampires in the United States. Anyone older is either across the ocean or to the south of us. I will leave immediately to conduct some more research__, a__s they do not want to be found."_

_Sophie-Anne just smiles, "I do not care. While you are taking a ridiculous amount of time with the human, I must do what I need to do to insure my position. I do believe once we have Sookie in our midst, she will prove to be most helpful. If we can track down the humans or pets of these other vampires, they will be much easier to obtain."_

_He nods and leaves to prepare himself for our guests. They like us in tuxedos. Sophie-Anne nods to Hadley__,__ who follows Bill. He has fed from her before and she enjoys his fangs. Her words__, __not mine. I look at my Queen, who offers me the flash drive. I know my beloved and there is one particular vampire she is searching for. One so old, a drop of __their __blood would be enough to drive the humans into addiction. A drop so powerful that Sophie-Anne would be unstoppable__,__ as it would strengthen her __immensely__. _

_The One. Is he, or she, a myth? We shall find out._

When I am finished, I open my eyes to look at him. "Tsk, tsk, dear one, seems someone is a liar."

Pam just stares at me. I am aware that it's been only seconds, but she can tell something has happened. I say nothing, shoving my hand straight through his chest, taking some of the silver with me. His scream is music to my ears, as the silver scorches his insides. I pull my hand out, nothing amiss other than his blood covering my unscathed hand. I take his head in my hands, ripping it right off as he begs for mercy. I have none for him and let it fall to the floor by my feet.

Pam walks around me, pressing her body against mine. I feel the heat of her arousal against my ass. I can smell her wetness. I growl when her hand finds the zipper of my trousers, reaching for my cock to pump my already hard shaft. She speaks softly, "I enjoyed the foreplay. Are we going to fuck now?"

I turn around to slam her against the bar. Oops, my bad. I break a barstool. "I would like to take a shower to wash his filth off of me."

She nods, eyes glazed with desire. "There is one downstairs. I wouldn't be a very good hostess or Child to my Master, if I did not offer to help scrub your back." Her eyes travel down my body. "Or your balls."

Chow picks now to return. He says nothing about the blood or the fact that my dick is out. I put myself away, much to Pam's disappointment. Her pout makes me want to shove my cock between her lips. "I must speak to Eric."

She nods. Duty comes first. "It's just as well. Chow and I will dispose of the body before the cleaning crew gets here." She walks around the bar to make her call. I head down the hall to Eric's office.

I knock a moment before entering. Noting the look of revulsion on Sookie's face at the sight of my bloody clothing, I cannot help smiling. "Excuse me, but Pamela informed me that you have a shower available." I glance down at myself, wondering if I have his blood on my dick. I look back at the Sheriff and his human. "It seems I am in need of one and Pamela has most graciously offered to scrub my back for me."

Eric's eyes narrow as he snorts. I appreciate his concern for his Child's wellbeing. "It's downstairs. Where is your back scrubber?"

I answer good-naturedly, "She and Chow are disposing of the body before your cleaning crew arrives." I wonder if she will leave his blood on her hands. I would not mind if it finds its way onto other parts of her body. I want to lick it off.

Eric just nods before rising, offering his hand to Miss Stackhouse. It's such a human gesture that I wonder if he even notices he's doing it. He speaks once more, "I take it you will be representing The Authority tomorrow for Sophie-Anne's blood."

I laughingly reply, "Please, call me Damon." I move to leave, but pause at the door. I have wondered since arriving in Louisiana exactly what I should reveal to these vampires, but I find myself trusting Eric and his clique. I decide to share a bit, knowing I could just kill them all if I am wrong in trusting my instincts. "I should mention, I am The Authority and there is still much we have to discuss. Have a pleasant night."

I close the door behind me to find Pam so I can fuck her. I chuckle softly when I hear Eric's response to his mate. I see Pamela leaning against a rather plain door, arms crossed, pushing her chest up. She smirks at me and I am pleased to see Andre's blood on her arms, legs and just a sprinkle decorating her cleavage. My cock threatens to break through my trousers at the delightful sight.

My fangs click down as she opens the door. It's dark, but we don't need lights. The smell of sex, fear and blood make my bloodlust rise. I grab her and slam her against the wall while kicking the door closed.

She giggles, "Well, that's just sweet." Her hands are all over me, ripping away my clothing. I growl as I tear her outfit off of her. There is no kissing, just the desire to come together. She nips at my neck. "I haven't had a dick inside me for close to a century. You better be good or I'll rip yours off to remind me why I prefer pussy."

I lift her up by her ass and sheath myself inside her, banging her body into the wall. Dust swims around us, as I drive myself into her harder and harder. I pause only to make my way down the stairs. She yanks my hair back as leverage, as she lifts herself up and down on my cock. When we reach a small landing, I take the opportunity to slam her against the wall again. She groans as she pinches her own clit. I take her nipple into my mouth as I drive us both over the edge.

I disengage her from me, immediately missing her slick passage. She looks at me, hair disheveled. "I hope that you can do better than that. The batteries in my vibrator last longer."

I kiss the tip of her nose, throwing her off balance. "Pamela, that was just to take the edge off. We're nowhere near being done. Think of it as an appetizer."

She leads me past shackles and other torture devices that make me hard again. The image of her dangling as I pound myself into her makes me grab a hold of my own length. I start to move my hand faster as I take in the swell of her perfect ass. I wonder if she'll let me fuck her ass this lovely night.

We're in a small apartment with a queen-sized bed, small kitchenette and adjoining bathroom. It smells strongly of sex. She turns the light on and I growl when I see her blood splattered body in the light. I push her onto the bed, surprised to see a trail of dried blood on the inside of her thighs leading to her pussy, as well as on her breasts in odd designs.

She spreads her legs and inserts two fingers into her core. Her eyes close, as she moans. She opens them and offers her fingers to me. I lick off her juices. She tells me, "I sent Chow in before me. I rubbed Andre's blood up my legs, imagining it was your hands. I fingered myself with his blood on my hands because I wanted you to eat it out from my pussy. Then, I shoved my hands down the front of my corset, but the fucker is so tight I couldn't reach my nipples."

I pounce on her, spreading her legs even more as I taste her. She's tart, sweet and his blood only enhances it. I suppress his memories to focus on her. She's arching off the bed, placing her feet beside my head to angle her body. She's shoving my face into her cunt and I am thankful that I do not need to breathe.

I move my mouth to lick the blood off her inner thighs and move upward to lathe her breasts clean as I finger her. I'm tempted to fist fuck her, but decide to bestow that little trick on her at a later date. I work my way back down her body in between her legs. I stop briefly to admire her bare cunt before sucking her clit into my mouth. I bring her to orgasm and sink my fangs into her pussy lips, making her cum once again.

She shoves me onto my back, which lands me on the floor. Before she can move, I am in the bathroom, turning the shower on.

She's leaning against the door, watching me."How do you move so fast? And what the hell was that with Andre upstairs?"

I step inside before answering her. "Do you really want to discuss all that or would you rather get on your knees and wash my balls like you so graciously offered before?"

She thinks about it for a moment. "You're fortunate that I am still horny and had to send away my two playthings for the evening when you and the others arrived." She steps inside the shower with me and falls to her knees, taking me deep inside her mouth. No teasing. No buildup. Just straight down her throat as she hums around my dick. I grab handfuls of her hair to fuck her mouth in earnest. I don't even realize that I prick my own lip until she's up, licking it off. _Fuck!_

The orgasm rips through her, leaving her unsteady. I grab a hold of her elbow to steady her. I can hear Eric cumming and the rapid pace of Sookie's heartbeat. I smirk. Yeah, I still got it.

Pam shoves me away in the small space. Her eyes are narrowed in disbelief. "What the fuck was that?"

I shake my head, "No, dearest, no talking, just fucking." She moves to step out of the shower, but I just grab her waist and spin her around to face me. I shove her to her knees once more. I hold her in place with one hand and shove my fat cock into her mouth with the other. She struggles, but it's futile. She wants this as much as I do. Her mouth widens to take in even more of me. I hold her head in place as I fuck her until I cum so hard, I see stars in my vision.

I haul her up by her hair and slam into her. We crash into the wall, cracking some of the tiles, okay, a lot of the tiles. She hisses when she feels one prick her back. I walk through the glass shower door and dump her onto the bed. Her white skin provides the most erotic visual against the black silk sheets that surround her. I harden even more and move on top of her, sliding ever so slowly into her.

She's clawing at my back, begging for me to go harder and faster. I am only happy to supply her with what she wants. She tilts her head to the side, offering me her neck. I sink my fangs inside her and explode. I don't even soften; I just keep fucking her.

I allow her to roll us over so I can watch her body move with blond hair clinging to her breasts as I twist her nipples. I see the hunger in her eyes and hold off until I feel the familiar rumbling in my sac. I grab her hip with my one hand to get her to move faster. She reaches behind her to twist one of my balls with just the perfect amount of pressure. Fuck, I'm about to cum.

I quickly prick my thumb and offer it to her. She accepts it as if it were my cock and when her orgasm hits, her clenching pussy makes me follow. Since I have had her blood I can feel her orgasm trigger Eric's, which makes mine oh so much stronger. She screams my name and that of some pagan god before collapsing on top of me.

I curse, "Well damn. I guess that was a bit much." I move her off me and place her in the center of the bed. She's literally dead to the world. I do believe she's going to be mighty pissy when she awakens in a couple of hours. I cover the bottom half of her body because I just love her tits; the perfect mouthful. I think I might jerk off in a bit and cum all over them. I frown, as she's going to be pissed when she wakes already so that might not be the best course of action.

Well now that my fuckathon is on hiatus, I might as well get some work done. I make my way upstairs, amused as Eric's humans are shocked by my nakedness. I grab my bag, grateful that I had the mindset to bring a change of clothing. I go back downstairs and shove on a pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. I sit back against the headboard and open my laptop.

I lick my lips, pleased at still being able to taste Pam on them. I wince, as some of her memories come to mind. I admit to being displeased that she and Eric were lovers, but that is often the case between Maker and Child. Thankfully, theirs was a short-lived affair. What she feels for him now is more familial, wrapped in respect.

I really can't say anything because I always fucked my Children. I am also more than pleased to see how much Eric cares for Pamela. It brings her great joy to see her Master so happy, although there was a time that Pamela wished nothing more than to make Miss Stackhouse into her own personal piñata, only to be opened by her fangs. It makes me glad to see Miss Stackhouse has come to her senses in regards to Eric.

Once my laptop is running, I open a blank document to type some notes. The government of this country can only wish for the security I have on it. Sophie-Anne is beyond foolish and I quickly harden with thoughts of killing her. After she meets the True Death, I will offer Eric the throne and make Pamela Sheriff of Area 5. Of course, they might decline, but I can be rather persuasive when need be.

My cell goes off and I answer it after the first ring. It has been going off for some time, but I was too busy enjoying Pamela to even consider answering it. I speak quickly, not bothering with pleasantries, "There seems to be a problem that none of us saw coming. Bill Compton. I want everything on him and I mean everything." I hang up and continue to work.

Almost two hours later, to the minute, Pamela begins to stir. I turn off my laptop and undress. I straddle her body and start to jerk off while playing with her nipples. Her eyes open, fury in them. "Now, sweetie, before you go off on me, there's been something I've been dying to do."

_**Hope you enjoyed it. I had a blast writing it. Thanks to my wicked awesome beta, krystal214. **_


End file.
